User talk:Rolliemoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Dark Tower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ted.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HelpMeRhonda213 (Talk) 00:38, June 2, 2011 Hile Thanks for the edits you made and for taking the effort to make each page look professional and not using wikipedia copy and paste. I can't tell you how many people stop by and make horrible edits and C&P and leave forever. Anyway, I'm Sgt. Frog, and I'm the head moderator around here. Sometimes I switch out with HelpmeRhonda when I'm busy and vice versa. I just wanted to welcome you and say thankee. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 08:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Redirects I did the Tick-Tock Man for you but for future reference you create a blank page click the numbered list enter redirect (all caps) and the link. For example: #REDIRECT Your link here Hope that helps. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 00:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry no response sooner Hey, so I've been trying to figure out how to change the template. I agree, we'd use it a lot more than age. I'm not a big fan of putting the character names on the high speech page. I'm going to fix that. That's about it. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 22:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if you saw but I did manage to change the character template. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 21:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, since you're the most active could you help out by editing pages like the main characters and the books? It would be really cool if you could. Thanks. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 21:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) The Wikipedia Copies Yeah, that's what the problem was. I've been working on Roland a lot but seem to loose concentration because there are pages I want added that aren't here so I go making them and it makes it all a mess, ha ha. Anyway, yeah before I became the admin over here this wiki looked awful the front page was covered, literally, in spam. There were tons of spam pages. All the character pages (the few there were) were all copied and pasted from wikipedia. There were only like two book pages (Gunslinger and Drawing of the Three). I had to ban one guy because he wasn't listening when I would ask him to stop putting up wikipedia info, no joke one time he erased an entire page that I worked on just to paste wikipedia info. Enough with the gripes, anyway thanks, it would mean a lot. I'm trying to find all the pages right now and put them in one category to make things easier on the three of us. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 22:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Hey, so I'm just wondering if you could respond to this blog post I posted some time ago about favorite DT artists. I would like to get your input is all. Thanks Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 04:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Layout I know I haven't said anything and I apologize that is my responsiblity. I would like to keep a uniform about the pages so it doesn't look like we're running around willy nilly. The layout I'm going for with Characters is like what we have on Roland Deschain and for books the layout of Little Sisters of Eluria, The Dark Tower I: The Gunslinger, and parts of The Dark Tower II: The Drawing of the Three. I appreciate all that you've done for the wiki but it's just the layout that I'm seeing a problem with it doesn't seem really consistent on a couple pages. That's all. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 01:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) An example of this would be Eddie's page. I know it's a wikipedia copy and paste so I'm not freaking out. I'm sorry I spent like 30 minutes typing up what I'm looking for and then my internet went out for an hour or so, causing a loss of the whole page. Main point is Roland and The Gunslinger are what I'm aiming for as far as uniform goes Roland is going to have an appearance tab after the summary of the books. So a brief outline, a history, parts they play in the books, appearence. And for books, I'm just not a big fan of the tabs within the synopsis, hence The Gunslinger reference. I really am not trying to say "you're doing it all wrong" and I'm sorry if I come across that way. The books look good except for that tab problem I just mentioned and now I've pointed in the direction for characters. That's about it. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 00:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Tie ins That's actually been the discussion several times on this wiki. As I've said before The Dark Tower is the only thing of King's I've read so I don't really know how to approach the tie-ins. I've told people to pretty much set something up and that's about the time they leave the wiki. I just would like to ask that we create a category for it. Which I'm gonna do right after I'm done with this. If you can figure a way to make it flow nicely, more power to you. Otherwise, I'm not sure how to approach it. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 04:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Other wikis Are you active on any other wikis? Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 18:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be admin? Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 01:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just keep showing your commitment to the wiki. I was talking with User:HelpMeRhonda213 and we have both been pretty busy and can't give the wiki the attention it so rightly deserves. I've been on and you've been giving the wiki a lot of attention. If you can continue giving the wiki the attention it deserves. I will make you an admin on July 1st, that's it. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 04:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Bloglists I added Blog lists to the main page. Tell me what you think. I believe as of today St. Frog will be taking away my Admin rights due to inactivity on this wiki due to my main project. I am giving you a reference to bloglists so you can mess around with the colour and style to your liking. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ABlog_article%2FBloglist Cheers happy editing--Rhonda 17:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Stub Not huge but I changed the stub template. The old version bothered me a bit.--Rhonda 04:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Homepage Dude the homepage looks awesome. I just stopped in real quick and wow! I like the icon in the browser too. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 23:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The main page looks lovely. Good job.--Rhonda 21:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Blue links. I am wondering if blue links might look better than the green links currently implemented. The green links are okay but are somewhat hard to see. Maybe a traditional blue link colour could remedy that. We could put it to a vote via blog post, as that is the primary mass communication this site seems to use.--Rhonda 21:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I am flattered. lol. I'll write up the blog post then for a vote? I have also took it upon myself to categorize images on this wiki. I am trying to get every piece of content into a category if possible. I will then work on the wanted page list if I ever get a chance --Rhonda 21:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It would give Justin of Tunbridge Wells and St. Frog a say. You can go ahead and change it. Just a vote on weather or not to keep it. I think all wiki's should be relatively democratic.--Rhonda 22:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::It's written--Rhonda 22:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Problem I need you to unlock my user page. I locked it when I was still an Admin and now that St. Frog took my admin rights away I cannot edit it now. I need to remove the section about me being one of two admins and update it a bit.--Rhonda 22:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I did not foresee that happening at all.--Rhonda 22:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC)